Invaderstuck
by Kotawings
Summary: Dib, Gaz and Zim have all received copies of the new game SBURB.  Now as an ominous countdown begins and meteors rain down on Earth they need to figure out what's going on and how to escape alive.  Rated T for violence and language.


A/N: Well, a new crossover. Why can't I stop writing them? Oh well. So one day I got addicted to this webcomic, known as Homestuck. Amazingly enough, there are no crossovers that I can find on here for Invader Zim AND Homestuck. So I decided to write one. Enjoy!

~!#$%^&

_I'll stop the whole world,  
>I'll stop the whole world,<br>From turning into a monster and eating us alive.  
>Don't you ever wonder how we've survived?<br>But now that you're gone,  
>The world is ours.<br>~Paramore: Monster_

~!#$%^

Gaz's POV

I sat on the couch, Game Slave 2 in hand. I had completely tuned out the world hours ago when I turned the tiny machine on, beeps and whirrs drowning out everything else. Dib was upstairs in his room, working on something paranormal, no doubt. Not that I cared. I was too busy destroying vampire piggies. Then again, on the very fringes of my mind, was another thought; the thought that I would be receiving a new game in the mail any day now, maybe even THIS day.

It was a computer game, which was different for me considering that all the games I owned were for my Game Slave. When I got the game I'd actually have a reason to use that laptop dad had bought me for my last birthday. This game, entitled SBURB, was rumored to be one of the most amazing games ever created. And while I doubted that, I was still interested in it. A new game was a new game.

A little while later, I couldn't tell how much later, Dib came pounding down the stairs, disrupting my concentration for a split second. I let out a low growl of warning, but he ignored me. He said nothing as he ran out the door, not bothering to close it behind him. Great, that meant he was coming right back. …Probably.

It turns out my assumption was correct. Dib returned less than a minute later, mail in hand. He was flipping through it eagerly, probably searching for something he was expecting. This in turn made me remember SBURB, which led me into snatching the mail from him as he walked by.

"Hey!" he shouted angrily.

I ignored him and rifled through the various bills, catalogues and offers. Just when I had given up hope of finding my game my eye spotted something baring the SBURB logo. I picked the envelope out of the pile and shoved the remaining stuff back into Dib's arms. He stumbled backward and lost a couple of things, including one that sounded heavier than the others. I glanced down and saw a second envelope baring the SBURB logo lying on the floor. Dib bent down and picked it up, a smile forming on his face.

"Ah, there it is," he said, mostly to himself.

"Wait…" I said, turning my attention to my older brother. "You mean you got a copy of SBURB too?"

"Well, yeah," he exclaimed, sounding a little surprised. "I like to play the occasional video game too! And considering that this is supposed to be one of the best games ever created…"

"Yeah yeah, big whoop," I said, waving my brother away. "You'd better not bother me while I play, got it?"

"Got it," Dib said, heading back upstairs.

I rolled my eyes, saved my game and headed to my own room, slamming the door and locking it to keep any unwanted pests out. Once tightly locked in, I dug under my bed for the laptop I had stored there shortly after receiving it. My hand came down on a smooth, though dusty, cardboard box. I found the cheap plastic handle on the lid and pulled the laptop box out from its dusty residence. I opened it and pulled out the laptop I had used but once, per my father's request. I then set the machine on my desk, setting up its charging cord and wireless mouse. It didn't take too long to turn on and once I reached my desktop I popped in the SBURB server disk. The game began installing and I sat back impatiently.

Finally the installation screen disappeared and was replaced with a loading screen. I sat forward, a tingle of excitement running down my back at the prospect of playing a new game. Then another smaller screen popped up, asking me which client I wanted to connect to. My mind drew a blank. What was a client? I pondered over this for a moment before typing in Dib's name just to see what happened.

The loading screen appeared again and I sighed angrily. How much more waiting was I going to have to go through before…

The screen changed dramatically and my eyes scanned over the new image. After several moments of confusion, my eyes widened in a horrible realization. The image on the screen was Dib's room, every detail perfect. He was standing there, looking around as if expecting something.

"Hello?" he asked.

I blinked several times before moving my mouse around. The cursor had switched to one of the SBURB logo and it changed whenever you scrolled over something. I moved it next to Dib to see what happened. He wound up looking at it curiously. I moved it so that it was right on top of it. He tried to bat it away.

"Cut that out!" he said, waving his arms frantically.

I grinned evilly and began prodding him in different places with the cursor. He tried to move away from it but I just followed him. People were right about this game, it WAS pretty amazing. I mean, what other game could you play that would create an exact image of a person and their room for you to mess with? I wondered who Dib would try to bother…

The tiny fake Dib ran out of his room and across the hall. I continued to follow him, continuously chasing him the cursor. His tiny animated fists began to bang on my door…

And I was suddenly interrupted by my own loud noise at my door.

"Gaz! Open the door!"

"Go away!" I yelled.

"But there's this weird green thing chasing me!"

I froze. Making a decision, I got up and went to my door. Carefully, and expecting the worst, I opened the door and took a peek out. I managed to stifle my gasp. There, floating exactly where my cursor was on my computer screen, was the SBURB sign. Dib was looking at it anxiously.

"Dib…"

"Please let me in!" he begged.

"Dib, I…"

"I'll do all your chores for a month!"

"Dib!" I shouted, demanding his attention. "I think the person controlling the cursor is me."

Dib's face went blank, then confused. "What? How?"

"Come here," I ordered, opening the door for him. He darted in but I left it open. He continuously cast nervous glances at the cursor but it didn't advance at all. I then sat back down at my computer and brought the mouse back over towards Dib. He backed up both on the computer AND in real life. Looking harder at the screen I could just barely see myself at my laptop, moving the mouse.

"This is weird," I muttered, sitting back.

"What's weird?" Dib asked, walking over.

"The fact that I'm interacting with you with my mouse over the computer," I said, turning the screen toward Dib. His eyes widened as his brain processed the image.

"So you were right about you being the one controlling the mouse," Dib muttered. "What else can you do?"

I shrugged. "I guess I'll find out. Now get out of my room."

"But…"

"NOW." I ordered, pointing towards the door. Dib flinched and backed out, casting one last glance back before he headed into his room. I got up and closed the door again before continuing with this interesting game.

"Time to see what else this weird program has to offer," I mumbled, refusing to acknowledge the fact that I had just talked to myself. I brought the cursor back into Dib's room and he backed away from it, probably afraid that I'd torture him some more. Luckily for him, I was more interested in how I could interact with his room. I hovered the cursor over his bed and clicked. The bed lifted off of the floor and hovered just under my cursor. My eyebrow raised. Interesting, I could pick up and move his furniture.

There wasn't any other spot for the bed in the house so I tossed it outside. Dib shouted in surprise as the bed flew out his window and crashed into the yard below. I snickered and went to pick up something else.

"Gaz!" he shouted, waving his arms at me. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. "C'mon Gaz, this isn't cool! Dad won't be happy if you trash the house."

Well, that got my attention. I mean, dad probably wouldn't care too much, but better safe than sorry I guess. I carefully returned his alarm clock to its spot on the nightstand before glancing up at the top of my screen. What appeared to be a toolbar covered the very top of the screen. It was covered with various icons with meanings that I could only guess at. I opened a couple of them before coming to a new panel that showed weird gadgets.

I clicked on one that was labeled **CRUXTRUDER**. I replica of the device was attached to her mouse and she placed it in the spot that Dib's bed had previously occupied. Dib walked over and examined it, running his hand over the smooth metal.

"What is this thing?" Dib asked, still looking at the device.

I rolled my eyes, got up and opened my door so I could talk to him. Dib turned toward me as he heard my door open. "The game says it's called a 'Cruxtruder.' I don't know what it's supposed to do," I explained as I walked back to my computer. I moved my cursor back up to the top of the screen and selected another object. This one was called a **TOTEM LATHE.** I tried to find a place to put it in Dib's room but it was way too big. And in the process of flailing my cursor and machine around, I knocked the top off the Cruxtruder, as well as broke a few other things.

"Be careful!" Dib scolded, running over to pick up the broken pieces of what used to be a camera. "I have expensive equipment in here!"

I rolled my eyes and put the Totem Lathe in the hallway, blocking his view of my room and my view of his. I scrolled back over to Dib's room again and surveyed the new goings on. Apparently, knocking off the top of the Cruxtruder had released something, as a small glowing sphere was now sitting in Dib's room not far from the machine. It was dark blue in color. The Cruxtuder now had a clock on it as well, and it seemed to be counting down to something. Apparently, we had four minutes and thirteen seconds to do something.

"Gaz, do you have any idea what that thing is counting down to?" Dib asked from across the hall. I shook my head, forgetting that he couldn't see me.

"No," answered, eyes still glued to the screen. "But I think that we need to hurry up with whatever it is we should be doing."

~!#$%^

A/N: And so it begins. Oh, just to be clear, I've aged Dib and Gaz up by a couple of years in this story. Dib is 13 and Gaz is 12. And I'll be updating my other stories tomorrow probably, as I have a driving lesson in a few hours and I have school tomorrow. I'm sorry I've kept you all waiting!


End file.
